Zakon Mata Nui
Zakon Mata Nui (ang. Order of Mata Nui, skr. OoMN) to czwarta znana wielka organizacja świata Bionicle (obok Bractwa Makuty, Mrocznych Łowców i Barraki. Zostało założone na rozkaz Wielkich Istot w krótkim czasie po założeniu Bractwa Makuty. Działa w tajemnicy i ma chronić Mata Nui przed zagrożeniami. * Zakon działa w ścisłej tajemnicy i niewielu wie o jego istnieniu: ** Członkowie BoM "prawdopodobnie mają swoich szpiegów, ale o OoMN wiedzą bardzo mało". ** Vakama wie, że istnieje organizacja chroniąca Mata Nui, ale nie zna jej nazwy. ** TSO wyznaczył nagrodę za "tajemniczego trzeciego zawodnika" który rywalizuje zarówno z DH, jak i z BoM i wysłał Łowcę Gatherera, aby zdobyć więcej informacji. ** Przyjaciele Axonna - Toa Inika, Toa Nuva i Grupa Oporu dowiedzieli się od niego o Zakonie. ** Mieszkańcy Arhaki wiedzą o Zakonie, mimo że Zakon nie wie gdzie oni są. Działalność * Jednym z pierwszych zadań było wysłanie Umbry do pilnowania Maski Życia. Później w tym celu wysłali Brutakę i Axonna. * Po Wielkiej Dezorganizacji OoMN umieściło swego agenta w Metru Nui, aby uchronić je przed konsekwencjami w przyszłości. * Ok. 6.000 lat temu OoMN i Mata Nui wymazali pamięć z okresu 6 miesięcy wszystkim istotom jakie znajdowały się w okolicy Metru Nui i tylko starsi członkowie OoMN wiedzą dziś, co się wydarzyło - Matoran Światła Takua został zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoran i umieszczony w Metru Nui. Zakon wymazał również wszystkie zapiski w kronikach i źródłach historycznych. * OoMN chciało wykorzystać rasę Ehleka do walki z Bractwem Makuty. * Kiedy Mata Nui zesłał fałszywą przepowiednię o tożsamości Toa w przyszłości OoMN przekazało ją dalej i Makuta został oszukany w taki sposób, że Lhikan (którego próbował oszukać Makuta) wykonał zadanie prawidłowo. * Po Wielkim Kataklizmie OoMN zesłało swego członka do Metru Nui, aby pilnował zdarzeń. Został on jednak szybko zabity i OoMN nie zdecydowało się na wysłanie kolejnego agenta. * Po transformacji Toa Mata w Toa Nuva Kanohi Nuva nagle się pojawiły na Mata Nui. GregF mówi, że "gdyby ktoś go pytał, to na pewno Zakon maczał w tym palce", ale nie wiemy, jak zesłał tam maski. * OoMN obserwuje Maskę Czasu, ale w przeciwieństwie do DH i BoM nie chce jej zabrać Toa Tahu czy Turadze Vakamie. * Zakon użył Włócznii Artakhi, żeby naprawić szkody wyrządzone podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu. * Zamierza złapać Piraka i zabrać ich na przesłuchanie. Złapał także Karzahniego, który jest pod ochroną. * OoMN zamierza uratować Vezona z rąk Zyglaków i dołączyć go do drużyny składającej się z Brutaki, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara i Spiriaha. Mają zamiar przeprowadzić atak na Bractwo Makuty. * OoMN zamierza uratować Takanuvę od Robactwa Cienia i za pomocą Brutaki wysłać go na Karda Nui z misją wysłania wiadomości do Toa Nuva. Członkowie i słudzy Znani *Najwcześniejszym sługą OoMN bł Umbra, istota o mocy światła, który został zesłany na Voya Nui (wówczas część Kontynentu) by strzec Maski Życia. Został pokonany przez Inika. * Axonn i Brutaka są członkami OoMN - Brutaka został zesłany do pilnowania Świątyni Życia, a gdy zdradził Zakon (po uśpieniu Mata Nui), Axonn został zesłany aby przypilnować wyspy i Maski. Obecnie Brutaka jest w Dole, a Axonn stara się go wydostać. * Botar - to imię budzi strach nawet w samym Zakonie. Botar jest potężnym strażnikiem pokoju, a jego zadaniem jest przenosić najniebezpieczniejsze postacie do więzienia zwanego Dół. Lista jest długa, my z tej całej masy postaci znamy tylko Barraki, Nocturna i Brutakę. Botar jest wierny Zakonowi i zgładzi każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Axonnem, który obiecał, że któregoś dnia uwolni Brutakę z Dołu, choć Botar uprzedzał, że sam może tam skończyć. Jego moce oprócz teleportacji są nieznane. *Hydraxon - Członek Zakonu, strażnik Dołu. To jego właśnie zabił Takadox. *Krakua *Maxilos *Arhtaka(osoba) *Sterbunes Bezimienni *Jeden z członków OoMN przekazał informacje o nim roślinie Karzahni (służącej za prototyp Morbuzahka) wkrótce po opanowaniu miasta przez Visoraki. Roślina mówi o nim, że "opowiedział mu całą historię... i umarł". Później historię poznał Vakama. * Tuż po przybyciu Matoran na Mata Nui, jeden z członków OoMN przybył tam w Kanistrze Toa. Makuta nie znał jego powiązania z OoMN i zabił go. Nie mogąc wszcząć alarmu, Zakon opuścił wyspę na 1000 lat, w czasie których Matoranie i Toa walczyli z Makutą. Później kanister członka wykorzystał Vezon. * Tajemniczy członek OoMN ktróyt uratował Vezona przed Zyglakami , gdy ten ruszył za Toa Inika aby odzyskac Maskę życia. Został Zabrany w nieznany miejsce. Dalsze losy Vezona i Członka OoMN są nieznane. * Żeńska członkinia Zakonu, która rozmawiała z Toa Nuva. jej wygląd jest nieznany.